A Tempting Target
by burakkupeppa
Summary: 'Gue kasih tau guys, Omega yang penurut, malu-malu, anggun, lemah gemulai, sama lembut emang bener-bener idaman. Tapi omega galak plus pemberontak macem Kim Doyoung jauh lebih menantang' –JJH, 2k18. /JaeDo/Werewolf!AU/BxB/non-baku


**Genre** : School!AU || Werewolf!AU / ABO Dynamics

 **Rating** : T++

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except the plot

 **Warning** : Non-baku!

.

.

Kata orang-orang, omega itu khas dengan kelembutannya, keanggunannya, kecantikannya, ke-submisifannya, dan segala ke-ke bermakna positif yang lainnya.

Tapi kalau kata Jung Jaehyun, sih…

HALAH, BULLSHIT!

Buktinya Kim Doyoung, omega yang mirip kelinci di kelasnya justru—demi apapun—galak bener. Dia mah sama alfa juga berani. Ada yang ganjen sedikit, pukul. Toel-toel sedikit, gaplok. Ngga sengaja ke-grepe, cakar. Kedengeran ribut sedikit, tampol pake sapu.

Dan si alfa ganteng Jung Jaehyun adalah korban yang sudah mengalami semua itu, _guys_. Liat aja itu tapak tangan warna merah di pipinya, masih anget njir. Bekas digampar.

Jadi ceritanya, waktu piket tadi, doi _ngga sengaja_ megang pantat Doyoung. Ya ngamuklah si omega beringas itu, mana dia lagi megang sapu pula. Walhasil, terbanglah sapu itu ke badan Jaehyun dengan mesranya sehabis Doyoung nampar pipi dia. Berkali-kali, sampe itu sapu rada gundul.

Kasian tuh sapu.

Iya, si Jaehyun mah ngga usah dikasianin. Mana ada yang namanya ngga sengaja megang tapi dilanjutin pake remes-remes. Itu mah modus namanya.

' _Ya abis pantat lo kenyal, ena,'_ itu kata Jaehyun waktu Doyoung udah ancang-ancang mau damprat dia pake sapu.

Mending kalo yang dia grepe itu omega yang lembut, yang nurut, yang malu-malu tapi mau modelan Kim Jungwoo.

Lah ini mah si Doyoung. Ya jelas aja dia kena gampar.

 _Jadi intinya, ngga semua omega itu adem, guys. Catat itu._ –Jaehyun, 2k18.

"Nyadar ga sih, kalo lo kaya gitu terus ngga akan ada yang mau jadi _mate_ lo?" tanya Jaehyun sambil ngelus-ngelus pipinya yang masih sakit.

Btw, mereka masih ngerjain piket di kelas, guys. Udah sore sih, sekolah juga udah sepi. Mereka cuma berduaan di kelas. Si Doyoung masih nyapu sambil masang wajah betenya—kesel dia, pantat berharganya udah diremes sama alfa kerdus macem Jung Jaehyun. Kalo Jaehyun sih, abis ngapus papan tulis dia mah ngga mau ngapa-ngapain lagi. Langsung duduk aja di atas salah satu meja. Emang bobrok tu anak.

Niatnya Jaehyun pengen 'ngerjain' omega yang galak-galak imut di depannya ini, tapi ya gusti, sadisnya mana ada. Baru diremes pantatnya aja udah kayak badak ngamuk. Gimana kalo sama Jaehyun dicium paksa coba?

Padahal Jaehyun udah ada niatan buat ngelakuin itu tadi. Hehe.

"Ngga usah campurin urusan gue, bisa?" kata Doyoung ketus, ngeratin genggaman di sapu yang dia pegang.

"Tuh kan, gue tuh kasian sama lo, eh malah ngegas," bales Jaehyun ngga kalah tajem. "Padahal kalo lo lagi nyari mate, gue sih mau-mau aja jadi mate lo."

Doyoung malah ketawa sarkas. "Mate kayak lo? Sori, seandainya lo alfa terakhir di muka bumi ini pun gue ogah. Lo cuma nganggep omega sebagai pemuas nafsu aja 'kan? Di mata lo derajat omega itu rendah, ngga berguna, lemah. Lo tuh sama aja kayak alfa brengsek yang lain." – _kayak papa yang tega gitu aja ninggalin mama,_ tambahnya dalem hati.

Jaehyun ngerasa kesinggung, ekspresi mukanya berubah jadi serius. Dia turun dari meja, ngedeketin Doyoung yang masih nyapu dengan posisi ngebelakangin dia. Auranya udah ngga enak, tapi pada dasarnya Doyoung emang ngga peka, jadi doi masih nyante aja nyapuin lantai.

Baru pas Doyoung ngerasa ada suara napas dari belakangnya, dia noleh. Tapi di detik dia noleh, di detik itu juga Jaehyun narik dia kenceng terus nabrakin badan dia ke dinding.

Doyoung kaget, jelas. Dia melotot panik waktu Jaehyun merangkap tubuh dia di tembok, dan wajah mereka deket banget sampe Doyoung bisa ngerasain napas Jaehyun yang nampar halus muka dia.

Sialannya, Doyoung lagi heat. Dia udah minum tablet pereda heat tadi pagi, tapi efeknya cuma bertahan kurang dari delapan jam.

Dan sekarang udah lewat.

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Badannya jadi panas gini. Amit-amit banget kalau misalnya yang _bantuin_ dia si brengsek Jung Jaehyun.

"M-Mau apa lo…?" Doyoung nanya gugup. Suaranya gemeteran.

Jaehyun _smirk_ , dia tau apa yang dialamin Doyoung sekarang. Omega beringas itu lagi heat, dia tau. Bau feromonnya aja udah nyebar ke seluruh penjuru kelas, bikin libidonya naik. Mana bisa Jaehyun ngelewatin gitu aja.

"Ngga semua alfa itu brengsek," Jaehyun bicara pake suara rendah. "Gue bisa jadi alfa yang bikin lo puas, terus ngga ninggalin lo gitu aja."

Doyoung nggak ngebales. Matanya udah terlanjur berkabut sama ngga fokus gara-gara nafsu. Sialnya lagi, mau ngehindar juga percuma, sebelah kaki Jaehyun udah ada di selangkangan dia. Posisi mereka sekarang tuh intim banget. Kedua tangan Doyoung udah ngga bisa dipake, terlanjur dicengkram kuat sama Jaehyun terus dikunci di atas kepala. Si sapu yang tadi dipegang Doyoung juga udah jatoh entah ke mana. Dia cuma bisa ngegeliat lemah, isyarat minta dilepasin yang sama sekali ngga guna.

Lagian kenapa Doyoung malah pengen lebih ya? Ah, _heat_ sialan.

Jaehyun beralih ke leher Doyoung. Ngehirup rakus aroma manis dari sana, dan tanpa aba-aba, ngegigit keras area yang dialirin denyut nadi. Otomatis Doyoung ngedesah.

Yang mana bikin junior Jaehyun yang sebenernya dari tadi udah tegang jadi makin keras. Dia ketawa pake suara rendah. "Daripada lo sosoan galak, jauh lebih bagus kalo lo ngedesah kaya gitu tau ga."

"Brengsek lo Jae—nghh…" umpatan Doyoung berubah jadi desahan. Ya jelas aja, tangan Jaehyun udah nakal masuk ke seragam dia, ngelus sensual dari dada sampe ke pinggang. Panas. Dan bikin Doyoung nagih. Dia udah bener-bener basah di bawah sana.

Ngga butuh waktu lama buat Jaehyun bikin Doyoung bener-bener nyerah sama nafsunya. Mereka ngelakuin _mating_ yang panas di kelas sepi itu. Doyoung udah ngumpatin Jaehyun dalem hati, tapi dia juga ngga bisa nolak si alfa yang sekarang udah resmi nandain dia, bikin _mark_ permanen yang ngebuat Doyoung ngga bisa lagi dideketin alfa yang lain.

Iya, segampang itu bagi Doyoung buat jatuh ke pesona seorang Jung _brengsek_ Jaehyun.

Dan Jaehyun cuma bisa nyorakin dirinya sendiri dalem hati. Seneng bisa ngedapetin omega super galak yang sebenernya udah dia incar dari pertama masuk SMA.

' _Gue kasih tau guys,_ _Omega yang penurut, malu-malu, anggun, lemah gemulai, sama lembut emang bener-bener menarik. Tapi omega galak plus pemberontak macem Kim Doyoung jauh lebih menantang!_ ' –JJH, 2k18.

.

.

.

"LAH, DOY! LU AKHIRNYA PUNYA MATE?!"

Doyoung cuma ngehela napas kesel sambil berusaha nutupin leher dia yang udah ada tanda kepemilikan seorang Jung Jaehyun. "Ngga usah teriak-teriak, bego."

Tapi Ten ngga peduli sama omongan Doyoung. Dia ngeguncang-guncangin lengan Doyoung, udah lupa total sama nasi katsu yang ada di hadapannya. "SIAPA, SIAPA ALFA SUPER TABAH YANG MAU NERIMA KEBUSUKAN LO, DOY?!"

Belum sempet Doyoung ngebales ucapan Ten, mendadak sebuah lengan udah ngelingkerin leher Doyoung posesif. Ten otomatis ngebelalak kaget, begitu juga seluruh penghuni kantin yang lain.

"Gue. Gue yang jadi _mate_ -nya Doyoung." Si pemilik lengan—Jaehyun, senyum ganteng. Doyoung udah mau ngubur diri aja.

"Jadi, gue boleh pinjem Doyoung-nya dulu 'kan? Ada _urusan_." Satu smirk ditampilin Jaehyun sebelum alfa ganteng itu ngegeret Doyoung yang pasrah. Mereka jalan keluar kantin dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang nontonin mereka, ngelongo parah.

"LAH, SI JUNG JAEHYUN?!" teriak Ten akhirnya, diikutin teriakan alfa-alfa lain yang ngga terima bahwa si omega galak tapi manis Kim Doyoung—yang ternyata jadi inceran banyak alfa—udah diklaim sama alfa kerdus kaya Jaehyun.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Jaedo lagi dari saya hehehehehe

RnR? :3


End file.
